


Under The Horizon

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, CPS, Ok Max might be to out of character, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the door slammed and the vehicle pulled back and drove off and the two stood there one confused and shocked the other just emotionless





	Under The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do Dadvid week but I don't have the time, attention span and inspiration to do 7 freaking stories so have this I hope this is good it seemed good when I wrote it....

David leaned against the less than sturdy pole of the camp sign, eyes rimmed red from crying, summer was coming to a close and goodbyes had been said and done he had even managed to sneak a few hugs from Erid and Neil before their cars pulled away, David never liked this part having to part ways with his campers. Some came back some didn't either way it was always heartbreaking, the sun was already half way below the horizon, why wasn't he back on his way to New York to his average size apartment? He felt a shift at his side “Oh yes” he thought bitterly “Max's parents have still not arrived”

Max had been strangely quiet as the hours in the day had ticked by only sparing a word of goodbye to his friends Neil and Nikki before he went mute once more, seemingly sadder than normal. All of a sudden a black limo pulled up on the gravel, rocks crunching under the tire. David stood, stretched for a moment hearing his shoulders crack and release tension “Max” he called but the boy already seemed to be one step ahead walking slowly to the vehicle,

he stood hands tucked firmly in the pockets of his signature blue hoodie. A large man looking in at least his late thirties stepped out of the back of the car, mountain Meadow eyes sour mouth in a scowl arms crossed. Max raised an eyebrow as David stood from afar sending a kind but mildly concerned smile to Max's supposed father “Right on time” Max sneered “Don't give me sass Maxwell” a deep thick voice responded “where's Mom?” A grunt “How should I know where your mother travels?” He slammed the car door  
The man reaching into his pocket pulling out a cigar

“Aren't you her husband?”

No answer Max didn't move as his father lit his cigar

“What a happy relationship you two have”

“Maxwell.” His father said through gritted teeth 

“I can bet she's off in Paris deep throating her ex boss, while you're here married to a cheating whore”

Slap

It echoed throughout the whole camp loud and clear David froze, eyes wide Max drew a hand to his red bruising cheek eyes down cast 

silent

The angered man grab the small boys wrist “Maxwell!” He shouted and that was the last straw the redhead was on his feet to the boy pushing him behind his waist in a matter of seconds “What are you doing!?” Max whispered brow furrowed “I should ask that to this man here” he scowled the man crossed his arms again in a threatening manner

“What do you mean? He's my son I can do what I please” Ocean green eyes widened “What I've witnessed here sir is child abuse” he said with a firm nod “And I can not allow one of my campers to return to such an unsafe environment” Max flinched as if hearing it out loud made it more true “I will be keeping him here tonight and will call CPS for him tomorrow morning” There was silence once more as Max held tightly to his pant leg and his father glared daggers at them both. “Tsk, fine” David's draw dropped “P-pardon?” He opened the Limo door “What? I said fine. I don't need his extra burden anyway, keep him” the door slammed and the vehicle pulled back and drove off and the two stood there one confused and shocked the other just emotionless, the taller man's jaw tightened at how the man had traded of his child as a piece of useless junk. David turned facing Max who seemed to be hiding very well the fact he was on the verge of breakdown

David smiled “It's okay” he covered Max's small frame with his own “You're going to be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you” And when Max sniffled digging his head in David's neck the man swore to keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a typo or something let me know I wrote this at 8:40 pm in an hour Sue me.  
> Max might be a little out of character now that I re-read it but Hey I tried


End file.
